pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubblebee Struggles
Synopsis A wild Bubblebee has a baby and is trying to hide her daughter, knowing her mother (the queen) will kill her baby if she finds out. When her mom finds out and won't let her leave, Elizabeth rescues them both and takes them in. Transcript A wild Bubblebee was finished collecting pollen by a pond and was about to fly back to her hive. But she remembered her baby, who she had hidden far away from the nest. Bubblebee (Thinking): I can't let anybody else know about this. If my mom finds out, my baby will be dead. Baby Bubblebee: Mommy, why can't I visit your home? Why do I have to stay in these cattails all day? Bubblebee: *Sigh* We've been over this multiple times. If my mother finds you, she will kill you. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Dragonet were by the pond watching Pokémon. Dragonet: Look, there's a Dewpider! And two Bubblebee! Wait... does she have a baby? Curious, she went up to her, making sure to avoid the freshwater puddles by the tree. Dragonet: You look so nervous by your baby. What's wrong? Bubblebee: I had her after I had gotten away from the queen's, who's my mom, anti-egg chemicals for a while. But if she knows I have a baby, my mom will kill her while I'm forced to watch. Sealkid: What?! Dragonet: (puzzled) What makes you say that? Bubblebee: My mother does not want competition from her daughters unless she's dying. Any second, one of us could try and overthrow her as queen. So, if she catches one of us with a baby, no matter how cute it is, it gets killed. ???: Did you just say you had a baby?! Dragonet, Bubblebee, and Baby Bubblebee froze. It was Queen Bubblebee. Dragonet: Oh no! It's the queen! Baby Bubblebee: Grandma, please don't kill me! I beg of you! Sealkid: Oh sh*t! Queen Bubblebee: ''Grandma? ''I am not your grandma. I will not tolerate any grandchildren while I live and you will not see another day! Bubblebee: Mom, listen! Please don't... Queen Bubblebee: Be quiet and get back to work while I deal with this b*****d! Dragonet: You have to listen! Her daughter doesn't deserve to die! Sealkid: What are you referring to. This ba****d. Dragonet grabbed Queen Bubblebee and raised her blade at her to get her to stop. Dragonet: Your choice. You can either let both of them go, or you'll be seriously hurt. Don't make me hurt you. Queen Bubblebee: I'm sorry about everything I said! Please, just forgive me! Dragonet put her down and put her blade away. She hugged the poor blue bee. Dragonet: It's okay. I won't hurt you. Bubblebee: Mom, just listen. I'm not going to overthrow you! Can I please just go with Elizabeth and take my baby with me? Dragonet: You have 20,000 other Bubblebee to work for you. Letting one be caught won't hurt you. Queen Bubblebee: This is very unusual, but I guess that would be okay. Elizabeth: Thanks. Elizabeth then caught Bubblebee and summoned her. Bubblebee: Bye, Mom!